


Sandwich Cosmique

by Bepopalula



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, Français | French, Humor, M/M, Slash, Translation, woobie!Arthur
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bepopalula/pseuds/Bepopalula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Un composé rend accidentellement Arthur vraiment, vraiment défoncé, et il est hilarant."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandwich Cosmique

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cosmic Sandwich](https://archiveofourown.org/works/360527) by [Tabi_essentially](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabi_essentially/pseuds/Tabi_essentially). 



> Traduction d'une fic en anglais écrite par Tabi_essentially, elle-même basée sur ce prompt, dans lequel "Un composé rend accidentellement Arthur vraiment, vraiment défoncé, et il est hilarant.
> 
> Pre-slash ou établi, h/c ou humour, n'importe quoi!"
> 
> Donc comme le précise l'auteure, c'est un peu drôle, mais aussi un chouille angsty.

Eames est la dernière personne qu'ils engagent pour la mission, car Arthur en fait déjà partie. Lorsqu'Arthur est là, la charge de travail d'Eames s'en trouve divisée par deux. Il n'a pas toute la recherche à faire sur la personne qu'il est censée interpréter. Lorsqu'il arrive, Arthur a déjà fait la moitié du boulot, l'espèce de sale con irritant. Cela rend un grand service à Eames, mais il ne le reconnaitra pas. Arthur est un homme bien, mais Eames se fait un point d'honneur à faire preuve de prudence avec tout le monde, pour ne pas avoir à donner grand chose en retour. Ce n'est pas de l'égoïsme – ou si ça l'est, ça n'est pas  _juste_  de l'égoïsme – c'est un moyen de se protéger. Arthur est un homme bien, mais c'est juste qu'il n'est pas un voleur autant que l'est Eames. Arthur vole des informations. Donnez un centimètre à Arthur, il chopera vos mots de passes, vos numéros de comptes, votre groupe sanguin et votre ascendance.

Il reste un homme bien malgré tout, car d'ordinaire ce n'est pas un salaud, cependant Eames ne peut pas se permettre de tester cette théorie.

Donc Eames arrive en retard pendant que le reste de l'équipe est assise ici et là dans un supermarché américain désaffecté, en train de déjeuner. Enfin, la plupart d'entre eux déjeunent. Le chimiste, un gars qui répond au nom de Jacobi, est en train de brancher Arthur qui est assoupi sur une chaise. Mais il le branche  _réellement_ , à en juger par les électrodes posées sur lui, cette ligne discontinue et biscornue qui se trace toute seule sur un morceau de papier et le bip régulier d'un moniteur.

\- Salut, qu'est-ce que c'est? salue Eames à sa façon.  
\- Oh, Mr. Eames, dit leur extracteur, une imposante blonde du nom de Michelle.   
Elle se lève de sa chaise pliante pour le saluer à son tour d'un baiser sur la joue.  
\- Je suis heureuse de vous avoir à bord comme toujours.  
\- Je suis content de bosser, répond Eames.  
\- Voici notre architecte, Thiery, dit Michelle.

Un beau brun apparait derrière le coin d'un rayon desert, occupé à s'essuyer les mains dans une petite serviette.

\- Enchanté, dit-il.  
Son accent est américain, plus particulièrement de la côte Ouest.  
\- Arthur dit beaucoup de bien de vous.  
\- Voyez-vous ça, répond Eames, feignant d'être surpris alors qu'il jette un autre coup d'œil en direction d'Arthur et Jacobi. Et quelle atrocités sommes-nous en train de commettre sur Arthur cette fois?  
\- Comme d'habitude, explique Michelle, nouveaux composés et différentes choses du genre.

Jacobi finit de gribouiller quelque-chose dans un carnet avant de se tourner vers Eames, mais il ne se lève pas.  
\- Salut Eames, dit-il, on essaye de maitriser le composé à la perfection avant l'extraction. On est un peu rattrapé par le temps parce que la cible est, humm. Eh bien, compromise dans un sens.

Eames ne le savait pas. Arthur ne lui avait rien dit quant à ce nouveau développement.

\- Compromise dans quel sens?  
\- Figurez-vous, commence Michelle, qu'il a quelques problèmes mentaux non référencés. On ne l'aurait jamais su sans l'œil attentif d'Arthur. Il ne l'a remarqué qu'hier.  
\- Et on y va quand-même?

Eames ne sourit pas moins, il reste toujours poli dans ce genre de circonstances. Cependant le reste de l'équipe ne bouge pas, l'air gêné.

\- Arthur nous avait prévenu qu'il était possible que vous le ressentiez de cette façon, dit Michelle. Il nous a également averti de ne pas vous retenir si jamais vous ne pensiez pas que ça valait le risque. Néanmoins, voilà pourquoi nous essayons de nouveaux composés. On a vraiment besoin de vos services sur ce coup.

Les yeux d'Eames se posent une nouvelle fois sur Arthur, toujours affalé sur la chaise. Il a l'air troublé et ses joues sont légèrement écarlates alors qu'il s'agite dans son sommeil. Arthur ne s'agite jamais.

\- Vous cherchez quel genre de réactions? demande Eames. Et pourquoi est-il en bas sans supervision?  
\- C'était son choix, intervient Jacobi, on doit plus ouvrir le rêve afin qu'il soit nettement moins protégé. Puis on cherche à essayer de faire disparaître certains des murs. Ainsi le rêve n'aurait presque plus de limites, c'est pour cette raison qu'Arthur tenait à y aller seul. C'est une sorte de truc privé et c'est nouveau, c'est donc pourquoi j'enregistre ses fonctions vitales, ses ondes cérébrales et d'autres trucs du genre. Et si jamais ça a l'air de dégénérer, on le réveille de suite.  
\- Je vois, dit Eames. Eh bien après tout, Arthur est un adulte qui prend les bonnes décisions la plupart du temps.

Ça vaut tout de même le coup de rester près de lui et d'observer la façon dont les choses évoluent. Eames n'aime pas laisser une équipe livrée à elle-même, bien qu'il le fera s'il le faut. "La sécurité avant tout" est sa devise et dans ce cas là, l'honneur peut bien aller se faire mettre.

\- Alors, dit Michelle, on a installé un bureau pour vous derrière l'ancien rayon des thés et cafés. On a pensé que ça serait approprié dans votre cas. Ce n'est pas particulièrement chic, mais au moins personne ne va venir nous chercher jusqu'ici. Il y a aussi des toilettes avec l'eau courante à l'autre bout du magasin.

Il observe son équipe une dernière fois – cohérente, ou du moins, concentrée – ainsi qu'Arthur. De la transpiration s'est accumulée à la naissance de ses cheveux et une goutte coule le long de son nez. C'est le mois de mars et il ne fait pas si chaud que ça dans la grande surface désaffectée. Eames se rapproche d'Arthur et se penche pour le scruter d'un œil critique.

\- Je n'aime pas la tête qu'il a, confie-t-il à Jacobi.  
\- Ah bon? Jacobi lui lance un petit sourire satisfait. Eh bien figure-toi qu'il n'est pas trop mon genre. Un peu ordinaire si tu veux mon avis, par contre j'ai toujours pensé que toi…  
\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire, le coupe Eames, il a l'air malade.  
\- Il va bien, insiste Jacobi en désignant les paramètres d'Arthur d'un geste, alors tu peux y aller, va t'installer.

Laisser les gens prendre soin d'eux-mêmes est ce qu'Eames fait de mieux. Il dépose ses sacs sous le bureau de fortune qu'ils ont monté pour lui derrière le rayon suivant, puis se dirige vers l'arrière du magasin vers les toilettes. Il y a quelque chose d'affreusement glauque à propos des endroits désaffectés, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de grandes surfaces. Durant un moment, il se croit au beau milieu d'une attaque de zombies, errant entre des rayons détruits qui autrefois détenaient les signes d'une civilisation passée.

L'eau courante dans les toilettes est un plus, même si elle est froide. Quelqu'un les a aménagées avec de nouveaux rouleaux de papier W.C, du savon ainsi que des serviettes. Enfin, pas "quelqu'un" mais plutôt Arthur, clairement. Il se lave les mains puis se rafraichit le visage avec un peu d'eau fraiche.

La chute de ce qui semble être une chaise en métal (probablement droit dans une de ces vieilles étagères) le fait se précipiter hors des toilettes. Arthur est soit tombé, soit ils lui ont donné la décharge censée le réveiller. Eames n'avait rien vu qui aurait pu amortir sa chute.

Puis il entend un rire. Animé, des voix fortes, avec celle d'Arthur plus forte que toutes les autres réunies. Et rien à voir avec sa voix habituelle ni celle qu'il utilise dans un moment de colère, non plus.

\- Pardon, pardon! dit Arthur.

Il a l'air ivre.  
\- Je voulais juste vous montrer quelque-chose. C'est cool. C'est trop cool. Regardez!  
Alors qu'il s'approche, il entend Jacobi:  
\- Arthur, j'ai besoin que tu t'assoies et prennes plusieurs profondes inspirations, d'accord, c'est juste un… c'est temporaire.  
\- Je te jure que je peux le faire cette fois, insiste Arthur, regardez moi!  
Michelle intervient:  
\- Oh mon dieu, arrêtez-le avant qu'il ne casse quelque-chose.  
Puis Thiery:  
\- Arthur, c'est une mauvaise idée et tu es encore un peu…  
\- Je peux le faire, regardez! insiste-t-il.

Eames arrive au coin du rayon juste à temps pour voir Arthur prendre un départ en courant – droit dans sa direction – puis se lever sur un pied et s'élancer en avant. Eames fait marche arrière, hors de sa portée, puis manque de se prendre un pied à travers la figure alors qu'Arthur fait une roue.

Il se loupe un peu sur l'atterrissage avant de se rattraper sur une pile de produits écroulés. Il sourit comme un idiot, les joues très colorées, sa veste de costume froissée et sa chemise à moitié débraillée. Puis il relève le menton et tente d'effectuer ce qui semble être une sorte de prise d'arts martiaux.

-  _Capoeira_ , annonce-t-il dans un murmure dramatique.

Eames prend une seconde avant de prendre conscience de l'importance de son ahurissement lorsqu'il réalise qu'Arthur est sérieux.

Puis ce dernier le remarque. Son visage s'illumine en un sourire radieux alors qu'il trébuche en s'approchant, criant: "Eames!" C'est l'accueil le plus chaleureux qu'il ait jamais reçu d'Arthur. Eames l'attrape par les bras. Il prend ça pour son accueil à lui et se penche pour un air-bisou d'abord sur une joue, puis sur l'autre.

\- Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois là, hein? dit-il en fixant le visage d'Eames d'un air pétillant d'une totale sincérité. À présent je dois te demander quelque chose de super important, Eames. C'est super important et tu dois être honnête avec moi.

Eames ne lui a pas lâché les bras car il est toujours plus ou moins indécis.  
\- Euh, d'accord.  
\- Eames, dis-le moi honnêtement. Est-ce que j'ai des sourcils?

Il combat une forte envie d'éclater de rire, mais il est le seul à tenter une telle chose. Michelle rit bêtement derrière sa main, Jacobi ricane et Thiery plonge simplement la tête dans ses mains.

\- Oui Arthur, dit Eames, tu as des sourcils. Maintenant allons nous asseoir, d'accord?

\- Parce-que j'ai vraiment l'impression de ne pas avoir de sourcils là tout de suite et je pense que ça aurait vraiment l'air, ça aurait vraiment l'air stupide. Je devrais m'en dessiner. Donne-moi un marqueur.

Sans le lâcher, Eames regarde Jacobi par dessus l'épaule d'Arthur.  
\- Aussi amusant que ça puisse être, combien de temps ceci va-t-il durer et à quels effets secondaires pouvons-nous nous attendre?  
\- Euh…   
Jacobi essaye de balayer le sourire de son visage et va chercher ses notes.   
\- Hum, en fait j'ai déjà vu ça auparavant. Je l'ai vu dans le rêve, mais jamais en haut. Ça aurait dû disparaître dés qu'il s'est réveillé mais quelque chose, je suppose, persiste au niveau de son cortex préfrontal. Laisse-moi passer un coup de fil à Farrel. C'est elle qui a mis le composé en place.  
\- Nom de Dieu, jure Eames.

Arthur est toujours accroché à lui, à sourire comme un imbécile. Cela aurait pu être la meilleure chose de tous les temps s'il était certain qu'il était en sécurité mais dans le cas présent, il n'est pas sûr de ce que les produits chimiques pourraient encore être en train de faire à son cerveau nerveux et compliqué.

\- Eames, chuchote Arthur assez fort pour que tout le monde entende, se tenant bien trop proche. Toc-toc.

Bon, la meilleure chose à faire reste de jouer le jeu. Eames l'entraîne vers une chaise.

\- Qui est là, Arthur?  
\- Ta mère, répond ce dernier, puis il lâche un rire bruyant. Toc-toc!

Eames ramasse la chaise qu'Arthur avait faite tomber puis le dépose dessus.

\- Qui est là?  
\- Le docteur.

Incapable de retenir le sourire qui pousse ses lèvres cette fois-ci, il demande:  
\- Docteur Who?  
\- AH! crie Arthur en pointant un doigt sur sa figure. Toc-toc!  
\- Qui est là? répète Eames en chœur avec Michelle qui veut participer.  
\- Orange, dit Arthur.  
\- Orange qui? demandent-ils tous.   
Michelle a sorti son téléphone.  
\- Orange t'es heureux qu'on soit ici ensemble? dit Arthur.

Il tire sur la manche de la chemise d'Eames, avec un air si sincère qu'il ne peut que lui rendre son sourire.

\- C'est un jour magnifique. Je suis heureux que tu sois là, Eames. Je pense à toi quand je suis tout seul.

Cette déclaration lui donne un gros pincement au cœur qui sonne comme un avertissement; il faut qu'Arthur la ferme immédiatement. Il se tourne et voit Michelle filmer ça sur son téléphone.

\- C'est tellement énorme, dit-elle en souriant.

L'indignation qu'il ressent au nom d'Arthur vient comme une surprise, même pour lui.

\- Stop, lui dit Eames. C'est pas comme s'il avait choisi d'être un déchet et de se faire passer pour un abruti. Éteints et supprime ça.

Oui, c'est amusant et il en rira surement lorsqu'il s'en souviendra et oui, il taquinera surement Arthur jusqu'à l'épuisement. Cependant – et c'est encore plus surprenant – l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre puisse l'humilier rend Eames un tantinet malade.

\- On doit tous être capable d'auto-dérision, dit Michelle, mais elle éteint tout de même le téléphone.  
\- Ça marche seulement lorsque tout le monde fait partie du truc, lui dit Eames avant de se retourner vers Arthur.   
Thiery intervient:  
\- Si c'est d'accord, je vais simplement retourner bosser. C'est mignon et tout, mais ça prend trop de mon temps.  
\- Oui faites donc, répond Eames.

Jacobi chuchote à toute vitesse dans son téléphone et prend des notes en même temps.  
\- Hum, hum. Le même que celui que tu as utilisé. Je ne lui ai pas demandé. Oui j'ai fait une prise complète, mais… Ouais, d'accord. Je ne savais pas que tu l'avais modifié. Donc…

Et pendant ce temps là s'échappant de la bouche d'Arthur, une litanie urgente de:  
\- Eames. Eames. Hé. Eames. Hé. Eames. Hé. Hé.  
\- Quoi Arthur?  
\- Laisse-moi te montrer mes prises de capoeira. Je pense que nous en tirerons tous quelque chose de bénéfique.  
Eames s'écroule à côté de lui.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée. On a pas beaucoup d'espace ici, vois-tu.  
\- Allons dehors c'est un jour magnifique je peux te montrer mes prises.  
Son inflexion est toute bizarre et déréglée. On dirait que quelqu'un a supprimé toute la ponctuation de ses phrases.  
\- Je suis sûr que tes prises sont parfaites, lui dit Eames, mais là tout de suite tu subies une réaction à un composé et tu te comportes comme si tu étais saoul et incontrôlable. Tu comprends?  
Arthur répond:  
\- Les années quatre-vingt-dix étaient la meilleure décennie. "Heeyy! Come out and play!" C'était une bonne chanson. Tu sais quoi, je peux chanter et jouer de la guitare. Ceci est un FAIT. Toc-toc.

Patience, se répète Eames. Rien de tout cela n'est la faute d'Arthur.  
\- Qui est là?  
\- Mon cul. MDR.  
Michelle se remet à rire.  
\- Tu n'es pas censé dire "MDR", Arthur.  
Arthur lui sourit.  
\- Je peux faire ce que je veux. Tes cheveux flottent. Est-ce que tu sais voler?  
Eames se tourne vers Jacobi qui est toujours au téléphone.  
\- Rajoute des hallucinations sur la liste.  
Jacobi acquiesce puis reprend sa conversation.  
\- Arthur, comment te sens-tu? demande Eames.  
\- Heureux.  
Puis Arthur tend la main vers son visage.  
\- Tu es si lumineux.

Eames attrape sa main avec douceur avant qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose qui le fera se sentir stupide plus tard. Encore  _plus_  stupide.  
\- Autre chose à part heureux? Physiquement, comment tu te sens?  
\- Humm, trop chaud, soif, chaud et comme si je veux de l'eau. Mon visage a chaud. Et je ne sens pas mes sourcils. Quelqu'un les a rasés?  
\- Allons aux toilettes nous rafraîchir, dit Eames en aidant Arthur à se relever. On va laisser Jacobi régler tout ça, d'accord?  
\- Est-ce qu'on va aux toilettes?  
Il essaye de débarrasser sa veste d'un mouton, mais ce dernier reste sur une manche.  
\- Est-ce qu'on va aux toilettes ensemble? Eames! On ne peut pas! Je ne peux pas faire pipi quand quelqu'un me regarde, ça me donne le trac.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassure Eames.  
Étonnamment, Arthur se détend et laisse Eames récupérer sa veste pour l'étendre sur le dossier de la chaise. C'est alarmant à quel point cela a marché.  
\- Il n'y a rien qui doit t'inquiéter, lui répète Eames, juste, lève-toi et viens.  
\- Tu es étincelant, déclare Arthur, je peux voir le vrai toi et il est étincelant.

Eames l'emmène vers les toilettes à l'arrière. En jetant un œil par dessus son épaule, il crie à Jacobi:  
\- Tâche d'arranger ça!

Arthur le rejoint sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes. Puis il se tourne vers Eames et demande:  
\- Est-ce que je vais avoir des problèmes? avec une voix si petite qu'Eames agrippe immédiatement son bras.  
\- Non, bien sûr que non, lui répond-il, tout va bien. Tu subies simplement une réaction à un composé. Tu ne vas pas avoir de problèmes. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.  
Arthur se détend contre lui en chancelant légèrement.  
\- Oh, bien. Mon Dieu, je déteste avoir des problèmes. Je déteste quand les gens me hurlent dessus, je déteste foirer des trucs. C'était déjà difficile dans l'armée mais c'était tellement pire avec mon beau-père.

Incapable de réfléchir à ce qu'il veut répondre à ça, il garde juste un bras autour d'Arthur alors qu'il l'emmène aux toilettes. Autrefois, il s'était posé les mêmes questions à propos de l'enfance d'Arthur que celles qu'il s'était posées à propos de n'importe qui: avec une curiosité désintéressée. Qu'est-ce qui fait d'une personne ce qu'elle est ou n'est pas? Eames vit afin de comprendre de cette façon. Cela rend son boulot plus facile. Mais il y a là trop d'informations d'un seul coup, et même si son métier consiste exactement en cela – utiliser des composés dans le but de voler des secrets – cette fois il en est incapable. Ça ne vaut rien à ses yeux et c'est inutile. Et ça le dérange. Du genre énormément.

\- Pense à quelque chose de drôle, lui dit Eames, ou quelque chose qui te rend heureux.  
\- Je vous ai tous mis dans un ascenseur, déclare Arthur dont les yeux s'illuminent à nouveau. Avec l'inception, j'étais tellement en colère contre tout et contre Cobb, tout était foutu et je devais réparer mes conneries et puis tout le timing est parti en sucette et il n'y avait aucune gravité alors je vous ai mis dans l'ascenseur. Oh mon Dieu Eames tu étais si drôle à flotter partout comme ça, j'aurais aimé que tu puisses te voir. Tu étais comme…

Arthur se sépare de lui et se penche en arrière, les yeux fermés et les bras écartés comme s'il tente de démontrer le principe de l'apesanteur.

\- Whoooooosh, tout le monde juste en train de voler partout dans la pièce comme dans un rêve. Enfin c' _était_  un rêve mais tu me comprends.

Il arrête de rire bêtement.

\- Gravité zéro Arthur, dit Eames en souriant, la Relativité Générale Arthur.

-  _Kickass_  Arthur, ajoute ce dernier,  _Imagination_. Tu avais tord à propos de moi tu sais.

Eames le traine devant les toilettes et pousse la porte.  
\- Je le sais, admet-il, tu as fait du bon boulot. Tu le fais toujours.

Arthur passe de « J'aime bien Christopher Walken, » à « J'aime le savon, » en passant par « J'ai vu un nain de jardin en venant ici. » Puis il les voit tous deux dans le miroir crasseux et fait un grand sourire à leurs reflets. Eames est incapable de dire lequel de leurs visages il essaye de toucher.

Impatient à l'idée de ne plus les fixer dans le miroir, Eames passe une serviette en papier sous l'eau froide, puis l'offre à Arthur. Alors que ce dernier ne fait que se tenir là, occupé à lui sourire, Eames l'aide à se tenir droit d'une main derrière la nuque et essuie la sueur de son visage. Il pousse un soupir de contentement et ferme les yeux. C'est un sentiment étrange, de prendre soin de lui de cette façon. Inconfortable et trop proche. Quelque chose de désagréable se tord en lui. L'affection soudaine qu'il ressent est inappropriée, née d'une osmose déplacée. Cette personne ouverte, heureuse et franche n'est pas Arthur.

 _Mais peut-être qu'elle l'est, d'une certaine façon. C'est juste ce qui se trouve là dessous._ C'est vrai, cependant il aura fallu un cocktail d'endorphines couplé à ses dangereux talents en matière de relations sociales et une pulsion contrôlée pour en arriver là. Ça n'est pas normal.

\- Humm, soupire Arthur, puis il s'éloigne brusquement.  
Avant qu'Eames ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il est en train de faire, il se penche sous le robinet et se colle la tête entière sous l'eau du robinet.  
\- Ta chemise, prévient inutilement Eames avant d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Le col est déjà trempé, collé à sa cravate en soie verte. Mais Arthur répète juste « Humm » et tourne la tête doucement sous l'eau fraiche, trempant ses cheveux au passage.

\- Bon, ça suffit, dit Eames.  
Il éteint l'eau et attrape une poignée de serviettes en papier, puis place une main sur l'épaule d'Arthur pour l'immobiliser pendant qu'il le sèche.  
\- Tu es trempé et ta chemise est probablement ruinée. Allez, tiens-toi droit.

Arthur se redresse et Eames lui tend quelques unes des fines serviettes en papier pour qu'il puisse se sécher les cheveux du mieux qu'il peut. Arthur en prend une et s'essuie le visage avec.  
\- Eames, dit-il, la voix étouffée. Je ne peux pas te voir avec une serviette sur la figure.

Il se laisse alors enfin entrainer par ce drôle d'Arthur, puis se penche en arrière et commence à rire. Évidemment qu'Arthur ne peut pas le voir avec une serviette sur la figure. Il est tellement ridicule. Une fois qu'il commence à rire, il n'a pas l'air de pouvoir s'arrêter. Arthur le scrute par dessus la serviette et lui accorde une nouvelle fois ce sourire bienveillant à cent-mille watts.

\- J'aime ça, avoue-t-il, timide.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes, Arthur?  
\- Ton rire. Tu ne ries pas beaucoup parce que tu fais attention à tes sourires. Mais tu as une bouche magnifique qui devrait rire. Ton rire est bleu-marine, comme le chiffre sept. Il ressemble à des mûres et je veux le mettre dans un pot et le manger plus tard sur un toast.  
\- Tu es défoncé Arthur.  
\- Je le suis, acquiesce-t-il, mais j'aime ton rire quand je ne suis pas défoncé, là aussi.

Peu enclin à l'idée d'approfondir la conversation, Eames reprend les serviettes qu'il avait données à Arthur et fait de son mieux pour le sécher. Ses cheveux sont dressés sur sa tête et forment des épis mignons. Eames passe ses doigts dedans en essayant de les remettre à leur place.

\- Sortons d'ici et allons voir ce que Jacobi a trouvé, d'accord? Tu redeviendras barbant sous peu.

Il y a quelque-chose dans l'expression d'Arthur qui se brise, brièvement. Il a l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose mais peu-importe ce que ça peut être, Eames ne veut pas l'entendre. Il l'attrape par le bras et l'entraine dehors.

Thiery en a manifestement eu marre de ces âneries et s'est remis au travail. Michelle et Jacobi sont debout au milieu du rayon, occupés à se consulter alors qu'ils examinent les résultats d'Arthur et la fiole du composé qu'ils ont utilisé.

\- Alors? demande Eames.  
\- Ah, dit Jacobi. Oui, donc, temporaire et pas rare. La chimiste qui m'a enseignée la composition de ce composé-ci expérimentait avec des extractions dans le monde réel.  
\- Putain mais c'est quoi ce bordel? s'énerve Eames. Des extractions dans le monde réel? Ça s'appelle la tequila. C'est quoi le but de cette manœuvre débile?  
\- Putain mais c'est quoi ce bordel! répète intelligemment Arthur.  
\- Choper les secrets de gars cataclysmiquement défoncés te donne toujours de bonnes chances de te faire descendre, poursuit Eames, imperturbable. Parce que, ého, ils se rappelent de ce qu'ils t'ont dit.  
\- Ce n'est pas aussi douteux et hasardeux que ça en a l'air, répond Jacobi. Ils utilisaient cette technique sur des volontaires, des patients atteints de problèmes mentaux engagés dans un essai clinique. Ils ont connu un peu de succès, tu sais.  
\- Eh bien, figure-toi qu'Arthur n'est pas un patient atteint de problèmes mentaux.  
\- Mais le client était un bon candidat, se défend Jacobi.  
\- Tu le penses toujours? demande Eames.  
\- Non. Clairement non.

Exaspéré, Eames lâche Arthur le temps de se frotter les yeux. Ils sont juste en train de perdre du temps. Puis il sent la main d'Arthur, timide.

\- Ris encore, dit-il.

Eames lui répond d'un sourire rassurant avant de se tourner vers le reste de l'équipe.

\- Très bien, écoute. Combien de temps cela va-t-il durer?  
\- Quelques heures, répond Jacobi.  
\- Des effets secondaires?  
\- Rien de permanent. Une gueule de bois à réveiller les morts, principalement. Je n'en avais absolument aucune idée. Arthur, je suis désolé.  
\- Ne sois pas désolé, dit Arthur, je me sens très bien. Et plus tard je ne serai pas en colère contre toi. Je te le promets. Je fais des erreurs aussi et je ne te hurlerai pas dessus, d'accord, on peut juste faire un battle de danse et je te parie que je vais gagner comme quand je dansais à l'école avec Moira j'avais un sandwich au jambon ce jour là et il neigeait, tu t'en souviens?  
\- Ouais, répond Jacobi, il ne va pas être très cohérent pendant quelques temps, parce que tout se mélange, tout de différents moments de sa vie. Comme dans les rêves.  
Arthur halète, attrape le bras d'Eames et lui demande:  
\- Est-ce ça veut dire que je peux voir le futur?  
\- Donc, poursuit Jacobi, on peut se débrouiller sans lui aujourd'hui. On a simplement vraiment besoin que Thiery reste. Arthur peut rentrer à son hôtel.  
\- Non, décrète Eames, Arthur ne peut pas rentrer à son hôtel. Il ne sera pas capable de retourner là bas seul et on ne devrait pas le laisser livré à lui-même alors qu'il est dans cet état. Donc.

Il se tourne vers Arthur, les mains posées sur ses avants-bras, et le regarde dans les yeux.  
\- Je vais te poser une question importante.  
\- Cool, dit Arthur.  
\- J'ai besoin de ton attention et j'ai besoin que tu réfléchisses attentivement à ta réponse.  
\- D'accord, je réfléchis.  
\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé encore.  
\- Ah.  
\- Il y a cette drogue dans ton système qui te fait agir sans réfléchir. Jusque là tu me suis?

Il attend qu'Arthur acquiesce avant de poursuivre.

\- Le reste de l'équipe est ici et on peut se passer de l'un d'entre nous. Tu vas peut-être cracher quelques uns de tes secrets et également dire et faire des choses que tu pourrais regretter plus tard. Toujours avec moi?  
\- Dommage. Oui.  
\- Lequel d'entre nous préférerais-tu pour te raccompagner à la maison? Ça n'a pas à être m-  
\- Toi, déclare Arthur.  
\- Réfléchis attentivement.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir. J'apprécie les autres? Mais tu es le seul en qui j'ai confiance. Je sais que tu es du genre, ooooohhh effrayant et dur et que tu aimes dire que tu dénoncerais tout le monde, blah blah blah.

Arthur lève les yeux au ciel avec emphase.

\- Mais tu gardes les secrets mieux que personne car tu es prudent et tu connais la valeur d'un secret et je ne pense pas que tu me ferais chanter et je sais que tu ne vas pas me faire de mal ou me planter un couteau dans le dos ou, ou me lancer un bol de soupe dessus comme quand maman était partie cette fois là et que ça avait cassé ma dent mais qu'elle disait que c'était moi qui l'avais fait tomber et que je devais payer pour le rembourser avec mon argent de poche parce que c'était de la porcelaine chinoise et que c'était à cause de ça qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir de belles choses. Tu ne me ferais jamais ça à moi, parce que tu es Eames.

Le reste de la pièce devient affreusement silencieux. Jacobi se retourne et ramasse son carnet pour gribouiller dedans, probablement rien, ou peut-être quelque chose du genre  _"_ _Le sujet revit des moments de son enfance etc."_  Thiery lève la tête de sa maquette en mousse puis reprend rapidement son découpage. Et Michelle se tient juste là à les fixer, un air peiné sur le visage qu'Arthur ne verra jamais, et c'est tout ce dont Eames a besoin pour être heureux.

Arthur, qui a crée la gravité une fois.

\- Allons-y alors, dit Eames en récupérant la veste d'Arthur posée sur le dossier de la chaise.

Il emmène Arthur jusqu'à la voiture qu'il a louée et lui demande à quel hôtel il reste. Arthur pointe du doigt la route poussiéreuse et dit:  
\- Celui après le nain de jardin.  
Mais lorsqu'Eames lui demande l'adresse, Arthur déballe tout, du numéro de téléphone à l'extension du room service jusqu'à son numéro de chambre. Puis il ajoute:  
\- Et des blancs d'œufs sur du pain au sésame, s'il-te-plaît, avec du ketchup et du poivre.  
\- Tu as faim, n'est-ce-pas? demande Eames, alors qu'il quitte le parking du centre commercial dilapidé.   
\- Une faim de loup, dit Arthur. Puis il se tait, comme si quelqu'un venait de le tuer, et fixe le soleil au dessus de la route.  
\- Tout va bien?  
\- Je te connais, est la réponse d'Arthur, parfois j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis des années.  
\- Oui, bien sûr. C'est parce que c'est le cas.  
\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que des fois comme là tout de suite j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toutes ces années, toutes les années à venir aussi, un peu comme une boule d'années froissée comme un morceau de papier et tu peux voir à travers le papier et apercevoir quelques unes des années.

Il se tourne vers Eames sur son siège, les yeux brillants au beau milieu de leur réalisation.  
\- C'est de ça dont Jacobi parlait quand il a évoqué une notion confuse du temps. C'est le futur. Il a inventé le voyage dans le temps. Eames, c'est sérieux. Je ne plaisante pas quand je te dis que je sais peux courir longtemps. Allumons la radio.

Il se penche et tripote les boutons, appuie plusieurs fois sur chacun d'eux. La stéréo passe de AM à FM, de CD à Auxiliaire puis une nouvelle fois à AM.  
\- Comment marchent ces putains de boutons? demande Arthur. Il devrait y en avoir un pour chaque option.

Eames allume la radio pour lui. Arthur appuie sur le bouton "scan" et a l'air de penser que chaque chanson différente fait partie du truc. Il essaye de chanter en rythme, mais il est tellement long à la détente qu'Eames se sent coupable lorsqu'il se remet à rire. Arthur va l'assassiner plus tard. Mais pour le moment il ne sont pas en danger du tout, et écouter Arthur créer une chanson grâce au balayage des fréquences est ce qu'appelle Eames du grand divertissement. Vraiment,  _vraiment_  grand.

-  _Oh, the good life,_  chante Arthur qui sourit et gigote sur son siège,  _went down to Georgia, he was looking for a soul – Big wheel keep on turning, Proud Mary – want to fuck you like an animal, want to feel you from – you painter, you piper, you prisoner, and shine..._

Apparemment, Arthur connait chaque chanson qui a jamais été enregistrée et chantonne chaque extrait sans jamais buter sur un seul et ce pendant toute la durée du trajet.

Le ciel s'assombrit lorsqu'ils se garent devant l'hôtel. Eames dit à Arthur de se la fermer en rentrant, du moins de rester silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il l'amène à sa chambre. Le visage d'Arthur prend la mine la plus sérieuse qu'il soit capable d'arborer alors qu'il presse un doigt contre ses lèvres. Il tient sa promesse et ne dit pas un mot avant d'arriver, appuyé contre Eames d'une façon qui passerait facilement pour amicale ou même romantique. Ils ont surement l'air d'un couple.

\- Ahhh! lâche Arthur une fois qu'ils sont dans la chambre. Des fois c'est trop difficile de la fermer quand tout ce que tu as envie de faire c'est chanter. Manger. Chanter.

Il se jette la tête la première sur le lit et commence à déboutonner sa chemise dans le même laps de temps, occupé à marmonner qu'il veut être confortablement installé quand il se réveillera avec la gueule de bois.

Alors qu'il essaye de choisir entre l'aider avec ses boutons (gênant,) ou rester là à le regarder se débattre avec eux (gênant, amusant, quoiqu'un peu triste,) Eames décide d'appeler le room-service et de commander ce truc aux blancs d'œufs qu'Arthur voulait. Il leur demande aussi deux ou trois bouteilles d'eau. Le temps qu'il raccroche, Arthur s'est retourné sur le dos et a abandonné ses boutons, il essaye maintenant de se dégager les bras de sa chemise. Eames le regarde faire pendant quelques secondes – juste parce que c'est vraiment trop drôle – puis s'assoit sur le lit à ses côtés.

\- Cela blesserait-il ton honneur si je t'offrais mon aide? demande-t-il. Je ne veux pas te démoraliser dans ton moment de faiblesse, mais tes superbes fonctions motrices ont l'air de plutôt laisser à désirer.  
\- Tu es tellement snob quand tu utilises tes grands mots, dit Arthur, pourquoi tu te fiches de moi en prétendant que tu ne comprends pas?

Au lieu de répondre, Eames fait un geste vers les boutons d'Arthur, patient. Arthur se redresse pour s'asseoir et déclare:  
\- S'il te plaît, démoralise-moi.

Il attend une seconde avant de réagir. Puis il s'approche plus près d'Arthur sur le lit et regarde n'importe où autour d'eux pendant qu'il déboutonne sa chemise. Il ne peut pas se permettre de voir Arthur lui en vouloir ou le prendre pour un espèce de pervers qui le toucherait alors qu'il est vulnérable et incapable de l'en empêcher. Il ne peut renier le fait qu'il a déjà pensé à faire ça, dans différentes circonstances. Arthur porte un maillot de corps et Eames ressent une chaleur qu'il ne peut décrire autrement que comme "Victorienne". Avoir chaud juste devant le contour de tétons et de poils fins, bruns sur un torse est ridicule. Il a déjà vu Arthur torse-nu par nécessité auparavant.

\- J'y ai pensé, dit Arthur.  
Le son de sa voix est maintenant étouffé au lieu d'être bruyant, comme s'il partage un secret.  
\- J'y pense beaucoup quand on bosse ensemble, en fait.

Eames est toujours incapable de le regarder.

\- Ne dis rien que tu pourrais regretter plus tard, Arthur.  
\- Tu vois, c'est ça le truc, je ne pourrai pas revenir dessus. Les mots sortent de moi et ils sont tous vrais, donc tu sais scientifiquement que je ne peux pas raconter n'importe quoi et tu le sauras plus tard, et je le saurai plus tard, et tout le monde voudra le savoir plus tard ce qui est la raison pour laquelle je suis heureux que tu sois la personne à m'avoir amené ici, sinon qui sait, tout ça aurait pu finir dans le téléphone de quelqu'un ou dans les notes de quelqu'un. Je les apprécie, mais je ne leur fais pas confiance. Je faisais confiance à Dom mais tu sais comment ça s'est terminé. Je faisais confiance à ma maman et ça ne s'est pas si bien terminé non plus. Comme je suis incapable de mentir présentement tu devrais savoir que je ne te dénoncerais jamais, je n'avais vraiment aucune idée que la cible avait ce problème sinon je te l'aurais dit, je ne savais pas non plus…  
\- Je sais Arthur, dit Eames alors qu'il détache le dernier bouton et fait glisser la chemise de ses épaules.

Arthur recommence à s'acharner, mais ses boutons de manchette sont toujours à leur place.

\- Saletés de manches, râle-t-il, pourquoi cette chemise ne va-t-elle pas va se faire mettre, c'est tellement frustrant.

Eames détache ses boutons de manchette et arrache les manches, fixant le poignet droit d'Arthur, mal à l'aise.

\- Tu m'impressionnes vraiment, déclare Arthur, et même si je me suis lassé d'essayer d'obtenir ton approbation il y a déjà longtemps, j'aime toujours quand tu me dis que je suis le meilleur.

Cette fois, Eames le regarde dans les yeux. Ils sont troubles, dilatés et ont l'air épuisés mais – il remarque ça pour la première fois – aussi honnêtes que d'ordinaire. Cela ne change pas tant que ça en fait.

\- Mais tu es le meilleur, Arthur. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour le savoir.  
\- Je le sais bien, mais tu me plaies et on recherche toujours, même inconsciemment, l'approbation des gens avec qui l'on voudrait coucher, c'est la nature humaine. J'ai juste arrêté d'essayer de te mettre dans mon lit parce que je ne voulais pas être un pauvre type et que tu sois gêné parce que j'aime travailler avec toi et que je ne peux pas me permettre de te perdre en tant que collègue. Je serai foutu à jamais si quiconque entendait que Mr. Eames ne voulait plus bosser avec moi. Bon, tu le serais aussi si je ne voulais pas bosser avec toi, aussi, alors tu sais, là dessus on est quite.

Après un instant de silence abasourdi, Eames remet sa bouche au travail.

\- C'est quelque-chose dont nous ne devrions pas discuter maintenant. Qu'importe ce que je dis, ce serait le dire à la mauvaise personne. Discutons de cela quand tu seras revenu à toi.  
\- Ça n'arrivera pas, dit Arthur.  
\- Je m'assurerai que ça soit le cas.

Un coup à la porte met de toute façon fin à la discussion, tandis que le room-service leur livre la nourriture et les bouteilles d'eau. Eames ordonne à Arthur de s'asseoir sur le lit et de se taire le temps qu'il règle la note, ce à quoi Arthur obéit avec diligence. Puis il se plonge dans la bouffe comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des semaines. Pendant un instant, Eames a le sentiment qu'Arthur s'est peut-être déboité la mâchoire juste pour pouvoir manger plus vite, ce qui pourrait le traumatiser à vie.

\- Mon Dieu Arthur, dit il, ce sandwich n'avait pas une seule chance.  
\- J'aime vraiment les sandwiches, réplique Arthur avant de descendre une bouteille d'eau. Il y a quelque chose de si parfait chez eux, la symétrie de deux tranches à l'extérieur, comme un secret entre eux, puis la façon dont ils sont tranchés au milieu, ou en diagonale, j'adore quand les sandwiches sont tranchés en diagonale et chaque bouchée est une œuvre d'art, tes dents qui laissent morsure après morsure sur les bords, si tu le voies de cette façon c'est comme si le sandwich continue à jamais. Ce qui n'est pas…  _inutile!_ À moins que tu ne prennes en compte la façon dont ton corps l'absorbe, c'est génial, non? Il se partage en molécules dans ton corps donc d'une façon il ne cesse jamais d'exister, des morceaux de ce sandwich seront à mes côtés pendant des années même après que je ne le chie, puis le corps se reconstitue toutes les années et quelque mais les molécules de ce sandwich  _existent toujours_  quelque part, car rien ne disparait jamais vraiment et, oh merde, peut-être qu'ils se retrouvent dans la bouffe de quelqu'un d'autre et que je mange le même morceau de ce sandwich encore et encore. Et peut-être,  _peut-être_ , dans le cercle de la vie, tu manges ou respires ces molécules toi aussi, ainsi ce sandwich nous lie à tout jamais.  
\- Ceci, affirme Eames, est la chose la plus dégueulasse que personne m'ait jamais dite.  
\- Ce n'est pas dégueulasse, jubile Arthur, c'est le cosmos. Tout est automatiquement lié. Ce sandwich est l'univers. Tu es l'univers et le sandwich. C'est de cette façon que le sandwich devient doué de sensations. Le sandwich ne cesse jamais  _vraiment_ d'exister et nous non plus. Eames, l'univers est si formidable.

Arthur fait tomber la bouteille d'eau et bascule sur le côté en travers du lit. Après un moment bref et tendu durant lequel Eames vérifie son pouls afin de s'assurer qu'il n'a pas décédé ou un autre truc du genre, il conclue qu'Arthur s'est simplement endormi. Endormi dans une position particulièrement inconfortable, à première vue.

Bon, il a au moins réussi à lui retirer ses chaussures et sa ceinture. Enlever ses chaussures n'est pas un problème, mais la ceinture est quelque chose de bien plus personnel et cette fois, Eames s'autorise à réfléchir à ce qu'il est en train de faire. Quel effet cela ferait-il de détacher la ceinture d'un Arthur éveillé et totalement lui-même. Quel effet cela ferait-il de détacher les boucles de son pantalon merveilleusement ajusté et d'enrouler ses mains autour de ses hanches étroites. Il a le droit d'y penser car Arthur y a pensé, lui aussi.

\- Putain, marmonne Eames.

Il arrange la position d'Arthur sur le lit de façon peu délicate, afin qu'il soit allongé sur le côté, au cas où il ferait quelque chose de dingue du genre s'étouffer dans son propre vomi. Puis il glisse un oreiller sous la joue d'Arthur pour lui éviter de se bloquer la nuque. Arthur fait un bruit qui ressemble à un "Mmph", fout sa main sous l'oreiller et bave dessus. Il a un peu de ketchup sur le nez (comment cet imbécile a-t-il réussi à s'en coller là?), qu'Eames essuie avec son pouce. Arthur est dans un état lamentable avec ses cheveux en bordel, des cernes sous ses yeux marqués, des miettes de sandwich sur le menton, ainsi qu'un maillot plus ou moins humide. Il détestera surement Eames en se réveillant ou bien fuira la chambre en courant, mortifié.

Peu-importe, Eames n'a jamais désiré quelqu'un autant qu'il désire Arthur à cet instant précis, ce qui est une énorme connerie, car ce n'est pas Arthur.

Il traverse la chambre, s'installe en boule sur le fauteuil dans le coin au fond, et s'efforce de se vider totalement l'esprit.  
  
**

Il a dû s'assoupir quelque temps, car lorsqu'il entend Arthur se lever, il fait totalement sombre dehors et aucune des lumières de la chambre n'est allumée. Il attend jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur aille dans la salle de bain avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de jeter un œil au réveil digital. 20:15. Ils ont manqué la journée entière de boulot, mais ce n'est pas grave. Ils rattraperont leur retard.

Dans la pièce petite et silencieuse, il peut entendre Arthur enlever son pantalon, se racler la gorge, faire couler l'eau, se brosser les dents. La douche se met en marche, ce qui est bon signe quant au fait qu'Arthur se sent mieux, du moins déjà un peu. Il n'est pas impatient à l'idée de la conversation qui arrive. Même si Arthur n'est pas à cent pour-cent opérationnel lorsqu'il sortira, ils devront toujours discuter de tout cela.

En dix minutes, l'eau ne coule plus dans la salle de bain puis Arthur remue dans la pièce, se rhabille et s'immobilise. Eames peut littéralement l'entendre s'immobiliser. Enfin, avec un soupir, Arthur ouvre la porte. De la vapeur se dégage de derrière lui. Il a déjà enfilé un jean et une nouvelle chemise, boutonnée jusqu'en haut mais sans cravate et sans veste de costume. Il fixe Eames alors qu'il attache ses boutons de manchette. C'est un moment étrange, mais Arthur ne détourne pas le regard.

Incapable de rester assis là plus longtemps, Eames se lève, s'étire et allume la lumière.

\- Tout va bien Arthur?

Ce dernier lui accorde un léger sourire.

\- Comme si des aliens étaient en train de gratter à l'intérieur de ma tête. Je suis complètement humilié. Mais mis à part ça tout va bien.  
\- Nan, dit Eames, tu ne l'es pas. C'était juste toi et moi, la plupart du temps.  
\- Je sais. Je me souviens de tout. En détails.  
\- Ah.  
Il ne trouve rien d'autre à dire et éventuellement le silence dure trop longtemps.  
\- C'est vrai que tu sais faire de la capoeira?

Arthur lâche un rire.  
\- Je m'y connais un petit peu, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis bon ou quoi. Je suis plus fait pour d'autres arts martiaux. Il devait y avoir de la tequila dans ce composé. J'étais persuadé d'être bon en tout.  
\- Eh bien en général, c'est plutôt le cas, dit Eames.

Arthur s'assoit au bord du lit. Eames se rassoit dans le fauteuil, gardant ses distances. Arthur le regarde droit dans les yeux et lui dit:  
\- J'espère vraiment que tu accepteras mes excuses.  
\- Pour l'amour du ciel, en quel honneur?  
\- Ne me joue pas ta connerie de ton Monsieur-le-Britannique bien élevé avec moi. Tu sais exactement en quel honneur. Pour la façon dont j'ai agi et les choses que je t'ai dites. Pour avoir été inopportun et t'avoir mis au pied du mur. Ce n'était pas mon intention. Et je ne veux vraiment pas que cela affecte notre relation entre collègues.

Pris d'une grande audace, Eames lui demande:  
\- Ah bon?  
Arthur se pince les lèvres et secoue légèrement la tête.  
\- Je ne peux pas me le permettre.  
\- Tu ne m'as pas offensé, chéri.  
\- J'aime bien quand tu dis ça, avoue Arthur.  
Puis il ferme la bouche et détourne le regard.

\- Toujours à subir quelques effets secondaires?  
Il secoue une nouvelle fois la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, pas vraiment. Je suppose… ça faisait du bien, d'être libre. Il y avait ce système chimique de récompense pour te faire dire la vérité. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être assez convaincant pour dire certaines choses là tout de suite, mais les dire quand même me donne toujours ce sentiment étrange de retour et c'est désagréable. J'espère juste que tu pourras me pardonner afin qu'on puisse oublier tout ça.  
\- Eh bien, dit Eames en se levant de son fauteuil, oui et non. Oui, bien sûr que je te pardonne puisque tu n'as rien fait de mal. Mais oublier tout ça, par contre, je n'en suis pas si sûr.

Il tend la main à Arthur pour l'aider à se lever, qui à sa grande surprise l'accepte. Cependant il ne fait rien d'autre que de rester debout à côté du lit, l'air incertain. Ses défenses sont à nouveau en place et il est visiblement en train de les renforcer.

\- On a besoin d'en parler, déclare Eames.   
Avant qu'Arthur ne puisse l'interrompre, il poursuit:  
\- Peut-être autour d'un dîner? Puisque personne n'a besoin de nous pour le restant de la journée, de plus je meurs de faim.

Arthur ouvre la bouche dans le but de dire quelque-chose, puis la referme. L'ouvre une nouvelle fois, réfléchit le temps une seconde, puis la referme.

\- Viens dîner avec moi, Arthur.  
\- Comme lors d'un…  
\- Oui.

Eames est tout près de lui à présent et il ne montre aucun signe de repli.

\- Ouais, toi et moi, autour d'un dîner. Ce n'est pas une promesse, ni une déclaration d'amour ou même d'intention, mais j'aimerais te connaître mieux. Je pense que tu es, eh bien, charmant, et pas seulement à cause d'aujourd'hui. Ou alors, d'une façon si, mais seulement parce que je n'avais jamais su, tu comprends.  
\- Je ne veux pas te mettre au pied du mur, dit prudemment Arthur.  
\- Ce mur n'est pas le pire endroit où je pourrais me trouver là tout de suite, répond Eames.

Et c'est bien parce qu'il ne s'éloigne pas et qu'Arthur ne s'éloigne pas non plus, qu'il se penche un peu plus prêt et Arthur cligne des yeux, lâche un "oh" d'une petite voix surprise et Eames pose ses lèvres contre celles d'Arthur, juste un toucher. Il doit lever un tantinet la tête car Arthur fait presque trois centimètres de plus que lui, l'enfoiré – comment se fait-il qu'il n'ait jamais remarqué cela auparavant? Comment se fait-il qu'il n'ait jamais remarqué, la courbe que forme sa lèvre inférieure? Il a toujours pensé qu'Arthur était plutôt filiforme et terriblement attirant, mais l'angle de sa mâchoire, les traits de son visage, et sa bouche… comment Eames a-t-il pu manquer tous ses détails tout en continuant à se considérer comme observateur?

Arthur retourne le baiser, d'abord timidement, encore peu sûr de lui, puis sa main vient se poser autour de son coude et il ouvre la bouche, se détend un petit peu et respire. Eames vient caresser sa mâchoire et sucer sa lèvre inférieur, laissant la langue d'Arthur attraper la sienne.

Aussi bien que peuvent se passer les premiers baisers, celui-là est bien l'un des plus réussis qu'Eames ait jamais connus.

Lorsqu'il ouvre timidement les yeux pour voir comment il va, il tombe sur ceux d'Arthur, toujours fermés, ses sourcils froncés dans ce qui semble être du tourment. Il n'y a jamais réellement réfléchi, à la possibilité qu'Arthur pourrait vraiment désirer ça.

Arthur pose une main derrière sa nuque et ses doigts jouent délicatement avec ses cheveux. Il en a clairement marre de tâter le terrain alors que sa langue devient plus intense – entreprenante, à interroger sans utiliser de mots.

Avec une clarté soudaine, Eames est certain _— positif, convaincu —_ qu'Arthur l'a déjà embrassé de cette façon. Même s'il sait de manière logique que ça n'est pas le cas. Sa silhouette lui est trop familière, trop intime.  _"_ _J'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toutes ces années, toutes les années à venir aussi, un peu comme une boule d'années froissée comme un morceau de papier…"_

Ce passage tiré d'une sorte de barbouillage de drogué le frappe tout d'un coup, causant une panique étrange et presque alien à se loger dans sa poitrine. Il veut pousser Arthur loin de lui, mais il en est incapable. Ça serait la pire chose à faire. Alors Eames se recule tout doucement et lorsqu'Arthur essaye de le suivre, il l'arrête d'une main sur son épaule.

\- Tout ce que je pourrais dire après ça, lui dit Eames, serait profiter de ton état. Et profiter de toi dans la plupart des cas me va, mais pas dans celui là. Tu n'es pas toi-même.  
\- Je le suis, lui assure Arthur, je suis moi-même fois cent.

Mais il fait un petit pas en arrière, tout de même. L'espace entre eux a l'air d'un vide, pourtant Eames en est soulagé. Il peut respirer à nouveau, au lieu de gigoter comme un homme à la mer et s'essouffler pour un peu de liberté.

\- Diner, alors, dit Arthur, juste pour discuter.

La lueur d'espoir qui brille dans ses yeux ne fait rien pour apaiser son estomac soudainement veut s'éclipser de la pièce. Mais il a promis. Il a assuré Arthur que ce dernier n'avait rien fait de mal et que ça n'affecterait jamais leur travail. Il peut le faire; il peut emmener l'homme dîner et se laisser charmer, un peu, au moins. Et il peut s'enfuir dés qu'il le souhaite. Arthur — loyal, déterminé et dévoué envers son boulot — ne lui en tiendrait jamais rigueur s'il le rejetait d'un point de vue romantique. Si jamais il devait en arriver là. Ce qu'il pourrait, si jamais Eames devait s'enfuir loin de lui, se réfugier vers cette sécurité qu'est le Arthur Distant et le Arthur Désintéressé. Loin de cet Arthur qui l'embrasse comme s'il faisait ça depuis des décennies et puis merde, pourquoi réfléchir à tout ça?

Il est fort probable qu'Arthur soit capable de le voir penser toutes ces choses de manière exacte, et encore plus perturbant est cette façon dont il n'a plus l'air incertain. Tel un homme qui connaît déjà la partition par cœur. Eames peut presque l'entendre se rassurer,  _"_ _Tu ne t'en vas nulle-part, n'est-ce pas?"_

Il pourrait, pourtant. S'enfuir est facile; Eames le fait tout le temps.

\- Allons-y, lui dit Eames, Il y a un restaurant en bas et je suis affamé.  
\- Tu aurais pu te passer une commande auprès du room-service, répond Arthur, c'était vraiment bon.  
\- Oh, le Sandwich Cosmique?  
\- Je ne me souviens même pas comment j'en suis arrivé à ce point, mais ouais.

Il se passe une main dans les cheveux, qui sont ébouriffés et humides et libérés de tout gel. Il sort comme ça, réalise Eames en regardant Arthur enfiler sa veste de costume.

Oh mon dieu, il porte un jean bleu et une chemise rayée et une veste et Eames veut le ramener sur le lit de suite.

\- Bon, dit-il pour se distraire, Ça doit à voir avec le pourquoi du comment on est tous connecté par notre merde, ou un truc du genre.

Arthur se recroqueville.

\- Désolé pour ça.  
\- Ne nous attardons pas là-dessus durant le dîner.

Arthur range son porte-monnaie dans sa poche de derrière, normal, comme s'ils ne venaient pas juste de se tripoter dans une chambre d'hôtel. Est-ce de cette façon qu'Arthur se comporte en temps normal? Passionné et posé, drôle et strict, et profond et superficiel, à s'enterrer entre les oreillers puis à avoir l'air superbe en jean?

Eames déglutit difficilement et tente de ne pas le regarder. Peut-être, peut-être pas. Il lui laissera quelques heures ce soir. Quelques heures autour d'un dîner pour savoir s'il mérite cette familiarité terrible qu'Eames a ressentie dans son baiser, ce sens de la condamnation fatale.

Quelques heures et s'il le souhaite, là il pourra s'enfuir. Si c'est toujours le cas.


End file.
